fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ehecatl Tonauac
Ehecatl Tonauac is a member of Satyr Flute who is always wearing a mask and his eyes are always closed, giving him a slightly mysterious look. He uses Wind Magic and High Speed to great effect. It is also thought that the mask he wears is a Magic Mask, but he's never confirmed or denied this. Ehecatl is also teamed up with S-Class Mage Yang Tao. Appearance Ehecatl Appearance.jpg|Ehecatl's General Appearance Ehecatl's Alternate Appearance.jpg|Ehecatl's Alternate Appearance Ehecatl is a tall and muscular man with wild black and brown hair. His eye color is unknown as they are always closed. He always wears a mask of "The Fool" from the Hahoe style of theater, which helped lead to his monikers all involving 'Madman'. The mask is made of alder wood, with several coats of lacquer to give the mask a gloss, and is waterproofed for wearing. There are also strings with tassels on the end that hang from either side of the mask. The strings appear to be for holding the mask on, but they are never seen tied. Ehecatl typically wears a crisp white button up shirt, under a yellow jacket, black pants and white shoes. He also wears a beaded necklace, beaded bracelet and a woven white armband. Though if the beaded necklace or beaded bracelet have any special properties are unknown at this point in time. He is also known to wear a black shirt with a deep vee neckline, jeans and a simple belt. He still wears his beaded necklace and while wearing this outfit was one of the extremely rare times he has even partially removed his mask in front of others. Personality He is almost always seen with a massive smile on his face. Depending on the situation this could be seen simply as something like a Cheshire Cat Smile or more of a Slasher Smile. Ehecatl's over all personality is calm, playful and easy going as seen when he learned of fellow guild member Samael Abaddon's story. His playful personality even extends into his fighting style which seems more acrobatic in nature and makes it seem more like he's playing around with his opponent than it seems like an actual fight. This consistence in his fighting style has also appeared incredibly cruel and vicious in more serious conflicts. He also has a tendency of nicknaming people, simply calling them by their monikers or renames them based on a physical feature, personality trait or based on their magic; for example he calls his teammate "Jade" more often than he uses her real name. History Ehecatl joined Satyr Flute about a year after the guild was founded, though he says he joined for no particular reason. He was one of the mages of the guild who would go the the Grand Magic Games, and was also the most vocal one about Satyr Flute participating in the Games. His insistence in Satyr Flute participating in the Grand Magic Games became stronger after the Eclipse Gate was opened and the Dragons attacked the capital. Ehecatl also helped his teammate collect some of the Jade Dragon's magic. What he did before joining Satyr Flute is unclear. For the most part his answers are vague and misleading, and for the most part he just laughs and says to "Leave the Past in the Past." Responses like this have lead some members of the guild that Ehecatl's past was shady and less than law-abiding. Synopsis Magic and Abilities Martial Arts Expert: Ehecatl is an expert in a style of martial arts that is seen as playful and acrobatic in nature. He has never said the name of this martial arts style, but he has incorporated it into just about every spell that he uses. This martial arts style involves a lot of jumping and flipping around, which seems playful, but helps Ehecatl get closer to his opponent and usually even behind them. Combining this with High Speed makes it almost impossible for his opponents to hit him. High Endurance: Between his Martial arts and his use of High Speed, Ehecatl has built up his endurance enough that he is capable of taking some serious hits and keep going. Impressive Strength: Ehecatl has trained his body to withstand the strain put on the body by High Speed and his Martial Art. His strength is further shown by how well built his body is revealed to be when he takes off his shirt. Impressive Magical Power: Ehecatl, through years of practice, has worked the levels of his magical power up enough to be able to hold his own against numerous opponents. His magic power has also been noted to have improved after teaming up with Yang Tao, which may be because she is an S-Class mage within the guild. He has been known to take on a rather unique stance when he's trying to amass his Magical Power to power up attacks or simply to intimidate. Improvised Weapon User: if he finds it necessary Ehecatl will grab whatever is on hand and use it as a weapon. He has done this with branches, pipes, brooms and even Yang's scythe, Deadweight, once. This, of course, is all done to varying degrees of success. For the most part this is done with very little success as it ends up functioning more as a diversion, with the opponent typically standing there in shocked disbelief at what just happened (or is happening). Jet Stream.png|Jet Steam Wind Sphere.jpg|Forming Wind Sphere Wind Sphere x 3.jpg|Three Wind Spheres Wind Magic: a Caster Magic and variant of Air Magic. An elemental Magic allows its users to control wind and manipulate it. Ehecatl uses this magic in conjunction with High Speed to great effect. *'Jet Stream' (ジェット気流, Jetto Kiryū): Ehecatl creates a fast flowing, narrow stream of wind. He can ride on this to close the distance between him and an opponent even faster than he can using High Speed. He can also use this to launch debris or other attacks at a target. *'Wind Sphere' (風球, Kaze-kyū): Ehecatl creates spell that consists of a spherical black core of Wind Magic surrounded by a rapidly rotating ring of more Wind Magic. This spell can be thrown at the opponent, used for defense or even used at close range. The spells size can vary and Ehecatl doesn't really like making a very large version of this spell as he feels it doesn't effect the overall power of the spell. *'Flight': an unnamed spell that allows Ehecatl to lift himself high up in the air, in order to move around freely, evade attacks and cross long distances in short times. He'll use this to throw off opponents if they've begun to figure out the rhythm of his martial arts and to simply take opponents by surprise by attacking from a different angle than was expected. High Speed.png|Ehecatl's High Speed Speed Clone.png|Speed Clone Speed Clone Activated.jpg|Speed Clone Activated Sound Barrier Break.png|Sound Barrier Break High Speed: a Caster Magic that allows the caster to move at extremely fast speeds. However, despite the Magic's properties which is to increase the caster's speed, the Magic apparently cannot defend against any Magic used to intentionally slow the caster down. *'Speed Clone' (速力分身, Sokuryoku Bunshin): with the use of High Speed, Ehecatl moves fast enough that he is able to make it appear that there are multiple copies of himself there. He is so skilled in the use of this spell that each clone can appear in different positions and appear to move independently of each other but the clones have no physical substance and dissipate when struck.. *'Sound Barrier Break' (音速の壁ブレイク, Onsoku no Kabe Bureiku): Ehecatl moves fast enough to break the sound barrier. He attacks with either a fist or an open palm. When he strikes there is a loud noise, which is the sound barrier breaking, so even if his hand is blocked there will still be damage dealt to the target. This spell is very tiring so Ehecatl uses this spell as a last resort or as a "One-Hit-Kill". *'Fiction Burn' (摩擦が燃える, Masatsu ga Moeru): A rather basic attack where Ehecatl causes 'burns' on his opponent by grazing them at high speeds. If he performs this spell at a high enough speed he could actually burn or even set fire to his opponent. Trivia *Appearance is based off of Chun Guesong and various abilities from Veritas *Ehecatl is a Nahuatl name meaning "wind serpent." *Tonauac is a Nahuatl name meaning "the one who possesses light." Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Male Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Wind Magic User Category:Mages Category:Males